User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe 5: Keiji Inafune vs Satoshi Tajiri
The creator of Pokemon goes up against the Creator of Megaman to see which game does the whole "Pet" aspect better. Battle Contestants: Keiji Inafune: Most well known for Creating the megaman series for capcom, but then left to work on other projects. Satoshi Tajiri: Director of Game freak, most well known for creating the second-highest grossing game franchise in history, Pokemon. The Connection: Keiji and Satoshi both created unique games that used the concept of training characters and evolving them into newer, better forms. A spin-off of Megaman includes Megaman Battle Network, in which Megaman and various other characters are treated like "Pets", while you can level them and equip new items so they can do new things, all the while being limited to a deck, only being able to use a set amount of equips a turn. Locations: Keiji Inafune: Comcept Building in Osaka, Japan. Keiji's new company after leaving Capcom. Satoshi Tajiri: Game Freak headquaters, the company that Tajiri himself founded. Characters Mike Diva as Keiji Inafune ??? as Satoshi Tajiri Anna Akana as Roll (Cameo) Keiji Inafune Better train! I’ll defeat you in your own Battle Network With the Megaman series getting more publicity than your set quirks! Your Flannery will get you nowhere, I bring the heat! I’ve been using the move “dive” Since Megaman 3! Catching insects in your backyard, to me sounds wrong Your games are the most bland ideas I’ve heard since Donkey Kong! I’ll beat ya til you’re red and blue, and you look like a poser Shoving your games up nintendo’s ass like a dill-dozer! Satoshi Tajiri I respect your opinions, but it seems like your whining So now I’ll slaughter you with words like I’m playing Dead Rising It’s surprising you haven’t been trampled with a means to end Your cancelled games are the best, look at Megaman Legends! Capcom did not want a mind like yours So you left, and they threw all your ideas out the door! Let these disses affect you like a status condition Which means you’re gonna need a burn heal to cure that affliction Keiji Inafune Inafune’s gonna fume away any conditions I lead Big Hero 9, so I’ll wipe out the competition Sign away on a petition to remove pokemon’s affliction This is a rendition of my raps that’ll leave you with no superstition Mega Buster, charging up to secure my win streak Then I’ll write a fanzine and destroy this Game Freak Call me a fire-type, I’ll burn all Tajiri’s grass You can attack me with your insects, but I’ll still kick your ass! Satoshi Tajiri I’d love your work if your games weren’t so Gory At least mine have good artwork, Just ask Ken Sugimori! I’ll take all your ideas, and cook them into a potpourri In fact, Battle Network was practically based off of my stories! I’m a pokemon master, you’re a geek with no life And soon, you’ll just turn Roll into a housewife I’ll turn this Dark Void around and work it in my favor It’s a shame Sakurai had to work on such a poor character Outro WHO WON? Keiji Inafune Satoshi Tajiri WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! RAP-RAP-RAPRAPRAP-RAAAAAAAP (to the tune of a Pokemon Battle thing) BA-BA-BABABA-TTLEEEESSS OF-OF-OFOFOF-OFFFFF OOOOOOOFFFFFFFF GLISCORS UNIVERSE! Category:Blog posts